Pepsi-Cola (Soda's Story)
by BrownEyedBookGeek
Summary: In the POV of Sodapop Curtis. Sometimes, it isn't easy being the happy one, the one who dropped out and got dumped. Sometimes, it's time to grow up and move on. Soda meets someone new who he falls for and goes on a crazy ride called life with all his buddies.
1. The Movie House, Sandy, and a Party

Chapter 1

(In the point of Sodapop Curtis)

I stepped outside from the movie house and turned to Ponyboy. Boy, I sure was glad he was back and not a fugitive. It had broken my heart when he'd left, he's my little brother and I cared for him. . Ponyboy looked at me and grinned, taking me outta my thoughts. "Last time I was here, I was alone and got jumped by some Socs." he remarked quietly. "Yah, I remember that, you was bleeding like a pig and scared as a cat." I said laughing. I was trying to break this convo up because I knew what was coming next. "Back when Johnny and Dally was alive, I was here, I shoulda been with Johnny." Pony choked. I slung an arm over Pony and tried to comfort him, only I didn't know what to say. Maybe I needed some comforting too.

As we walked home, I saw Two-Bit in the corner of my eye before he full-out leaped in front of us, knocking air outta my lungs. "Well, looks like the Curtis boys are ditching, where's Darry?" Two-Bit teased then gave one of his easy smiles. "It's the first day of summer so I'm not ditching and Soda got today off work." Ponyboy answered, smiling right back at Two-Bit. "It's the first day of summer and you boys are spending it in the dark?!" Two-Bit said, motioning to the movie house we just came out of. Before I could say something, Two-Bit started to walk away. He turned around and said "I got a date with Maria tonight so don't wait up.", cocking his eyebrow and gave us another one of his easy smiles as he strolled away.

When we got home, the first thing I did was take off my shoes. I really do like running around the house with my socks, it makes everything more fun. I raced Pony to the fridge to get some chocolate milk. Because he's on the track team, he won. After drinking some chocolate milk, Pony took a book and started to read. "Its summer, you don't have to read for 3 more months!"I remarked, knowing that Pony needs books like I need horse riding. Ponyboy just noded, too caught up in the book to really listen to me. I sighed and started to take out the things for dinner. I wanedt dinner to be ready just as Darry got home from work. As I did this, I looked out the window to see Steve running up to our door. The door is already open so Steve just kept running until he was right in front of us. Ponyboy looked up from his book, confused as I was. Steve took a few deep breaths as Pony set his book down and I stopped making dinner. "Soda, Sandy is back!" Steve shouted happily, grinning like the Chesire Cat. I felt a smile on my face disappear.

Chapter 2

Steve stared at me breathlessly as I felt my stomach drop. Pony knew the truth about Sandy and looked at me with concern. I tried to swallow the lump in the throat and forced a smile on my face. "You ok Pepsicola?" Pony asked, using my childhood nickname to comfort me. "Yah, I'm swell, just in shock I guess." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, trying to look nonchalant. Steve was too high on excitement to really pay attention to me and Pony just cocked his head at me. I playfully pulled them out of my way and over my shoulder, I said "I'm gonna see Sandy."

As I walked to her house, I shoved my hands deeper into my jacket. I felt sick to my stomach but somehow I kept walking. I guess I really wanted to know why she just left for Florida and sent all my letters to her back, unopened. I knew the answer, I really did, but I just wanted to hear it from her because if I didn't, I'd always have hope that she still loved me, and that was a lie.

Just as I was passing the DX station where I worked, I saw Sandy standing next the where I usually fixed the cars with Steve. She saw me too and hurried across the street to catch me. "Oh Soda!" she exclaimed, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I grinned at her and motioned for her to sit on the curb as I did. She promptly sat and stared at me for a moment, as if she was unsure of what to do. "Sandy, why didn't you ever read my letters or write back?" I asked suddenly. I needed to know the answer and I needed it now. Sandy turned fully to look me right in the face. I saw her now-watery eyes and got the answer I needed.

I stood up and then helped her up. Just because she didn't love me didn't mean that I could be rude to a girl. " See you around." I said, flashed her another smile before I walked home. Smiles come more naturally to me then tears, so all I do is smile. As I walked home, I told myself to not be upset around the others. I'm not supposed to have any problems, I'm the one who solved problems, not had them.

Chapter 3

When I got home, Darry was already home from work and was filled in on the Sandy news. He looked at me all throughout dinner with these big, pitiful eyes. I hated pity, especially from Darry because that meant something was REALLY wrong. I tried to keep grinning and laughing like nothing was wrong but with all the pity looks, I just couldn't do it. "Can y'all stop looking at me, I'm just fine, Sandy ain't my girl no more and I'm ok with that so stop!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands onto the table for emphasis. With that, everyone stopped looking at me funny and I relaxed. "So, there's a party over at Buck's tonight, you wanna go?" Steve asked as he shoveled more food into his mouth. I thought about how Buck's parties were mostly people getting so drunk that they couldn't remember anything. Now, tonight that sounded perfect for my situation so I piped up and said "I'll go!"

Pony was gonna come, but he hadn't finished his math homework, so Darry wasn't even going to let him out of the house without all his homework complete. As I got spruced up to get drunker than Two-Bit, Darry came in and watched me through the mirror for a minute. "Be careful out there little buddy." he said softly and he ruffled my hair and left.


	2. The Girl with Caramel Curls

Chapter 4

About ten minutes later, Steve and Two-Bit were ready to go. Apparently, Two-Bit's date had ended early because he was tagging along to the party too. As we walked down the street, Two-Bit flung his arm around my shoulders. He seemed a bit soused up already and as if to prove my observations, he began to sing loudly. With that, Steve began doing flips and yelled into the darkened silence of night. I ran to keep up with Steve and felt all of today's problems melt away as I did flips and sang along with Two-Bit. As we turned the corner to Buck's place, I saw Darry standing on the porch watching as we left. Before I could call out to him, he turned, shaking his head, and went inside. Pony was watching the last minutes of the sunset through our bedroom window as he did his homework. Maybe if I drank enough tonight I could get rid of the feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right with me going to a party to get soused up.

At Buck's, there was music so loud that I couldn't hear a thing and lights so dim that I had to squint to see. Before I knew what was going on, Two-Bit and Steve had disappeared from my side and a beer bottle was pressed into my palm. I stared at the beer bottle in my hand for a minute. I had never had the stuff before because I'd never needed it to get drunk. Pony always said that Steve and I didn't need alcohol to get drunk, we just did. Tonight I needed to get drunk off something more than my own energy, so I raised the cold glass bottle to my lips and took a swig.

Chapter 5

After I drank two bottles of beer, I felt dizzy. I felt real dizzy. Everything seemed to be spinning. Far off I heard someone calling my name but I was too sick to answer. The ground rushed to meet me very quickly.

Suddenly, a girl about my age appeared next to me. She had caramel curls and dark brown eyes. She looked worried outta her mind. "Soda, are you ok?" She asked, crouching down down to help me up from the floor. I didn't feel ok and was too sick to worry about my reputation as I weakly said "No."

Somehow, she got me on my feet and guided me through a maze of drunk, passed-out people at Buck's. As we walked out the door, the cool early morning air felt great on my hot forehead. I was so sick that it didn't bother me as much as it should that a girl I'd never seen before was leading me home and knew my name. As we rounded the corner to my house, I saw Darry, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve all sitting on my porch. When Darry saw me, he leaped off the porch and ran to meet me. As soon as he reached me, he lifted me into his arms. Behind Darry, I saw Pony hurrying towards us. He stopped in front of the girl and gave her a half-smile. "Thanks for taking him home Patty." Pony said to her, giving her another smile. "Anytime, but y'all be careful and take care of yourselves." she replied. I got a feeling that she was mostly talking to me. With that, Patty turned and walked away, her curls bouncing behind her. I watched her until she was nothing but a sliver of curls in the early morning sunlight.


	3. Hangover

Chapter 6

Later that day, I woke up with a terrific headache. As soon as Patty had left, Darry had sent me straight to bed. He hadn't been very happy with me and I knew that a scolding from him was in my very near future. As I slowly sat up, I noticed Pony was sitting at the foot of our bed. He looked relieved to see me awake.

"Boy Soda, Darry sure ain't happy with you." he said shaking his head slowly.

"Aw, as if I didn't know that myself kid." I replied, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Pony opened his mouth, about to say something more, when Darry appeared in the doorway. Pony looked at both of us and got up and left the room, probably sensing Darry's anger. "Sodapop Curtis." Darry said tightly, looking at me with lividness.

"Yessir, that's me." I answered, trying to make light of the situation. Darry yelled at me for a while but I didn't need the lecture, I already knew that I was never ever touching a drop of alcohol again.

The rest of the day I layed in bed, trying to sleep off my hangover. Ponyboy was doing some homework at our desk, he never did make up the math homework he missed when he was gone with Johnny so his math teacher gave him the homework to do over the summer. When he finished, he pulled out a book and started to read. Man, that kid was always reading, I loved him to death, but as much as I tried, I never could figure out why he liked reading so much. Maybe his words and letters don't become all jumbled when he reads like mine do.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 7

"Pony.." I said, sounding weak. Pony whipped around to face me and set his book down.

"Yah Soda?" he asked, waiting for me to continue.

"That girl Patty from last night, how did you know her?" I continued, the question had me itching all day, I wanted to know just who that girl was. Pony looked at me for a moment before grinning, "Shoot, I thought something was wrong, Patty is buddies with Cherry and Cherry introduced me to her because we are really alike." He answered, starting to turn back to his book.

"Do ya like her?" I questioned, desperately trying to find out the situation.

Pony gave me an odd look, but he said "Sure I like her, she's mighty nice."

For some odd reason, I felt my stomach drop when I heard this. I poked further in my investigation by asking "So are ya gonna go out with her?"

Ponyboy gave me another odd stare before saying, "No, we're just buddies, I don't like her like that at all."

Suddenly, I felt like I was flying and before I could hide it, a wide grin spread across my face. Pony gave me a sly smile and started to speak when Two-Bit appeared outside our bedroom window, apparently have listened to our conversation.

"Sodapop likes Patty." Two-Bit declared, looking mighty pleased with himself. I looked at both of them, with their arms folded across their chest, eyes lit up with humor, and their mouths set in huge, teasing grins. I regretted at once having people that knew me so well.


	5. The Good News and the Bad News

Chapter 8

The next day, I had recovered from my hangover and ready to go to work. As Darry made breakfast, I put on my DX station uniform, which was really just a blue jumpsuit, and walked out the door to meet Steve. It was great that we worked at the same place since he was my best buddy and all, but today I was not excited to see him. Ever since the party, things between us have been tense because I was confused why he ditched me at the party. I mean, Two-Bit explained that he left thinking I was already home and he apologized, so we are all good, but there was nothing from Steve. When I got to work, Steve and I were both silent as we worked on cars. Suddenly, a blue Mustang pulled up into the station. It belonged to a girl with caramel curls. I jumped out of my seat and yelled to Steve "I got this one, I got it, I'll do it!"

Turns out, the girl was Patty who owned the car. I was very proud of myself for jumping on the caramel curls clue so quickly. "Hey Patty." I said, trying to lean up against a car, but slipping.

"Hey Sodapop." Patty said shyly, not even laughing at my fall.

"What's wrong with your car?" I asked, hoping it was something easy so I could talk to her while I worked on the car.

"It makes this funny noise everytime I turn it on." she answered, imitating the sound.

I felt my heart sink. I was good with cars, but Steve was the real master and this sounded like a job for Steve. Before I could call Steve over, he walked over to us like he was the best person to ever live. I held in my urge to punch him as he began to talk. "I can do this easy, it'll be done in about an hour." he said, smiling at Patty.

"Great, I have to be somewhere, but I'll come back and pick it up soon." she answered, smiling at us. As she started to walk away, I stopped her and said,"Hey, before you go, take this." I handed Patty an ice-cold Pepsi. she looked at me and grinned.

"Gee thanks Soda, that's really sweet of you, I hope I'll see you again when I pick up my car." she said, her curls bobbing with happiness.

Chapter 9

I looked at Steve working on Patty's car. "Hey Steve.." I said, waiting for him to answer.

"Yah Soda?" he asked, not even looking up at me because he was so focused on his work.

"Why did ya leave me at the party?" I asked.

"I left real early and Two-Bit said you wanted to stay so I left you there, thinking Two-Bit would take ya home." Steve said, finally looking at me. I felt relief, my best buddy wasn't a fake who didn't care about me. For the rest of the day, I felt great. Sandy was the past, Steve was Steve, and there was Patty.

Chapter 10

As I walked home with Steve, the sun was just starting to set. I could see Ponyboy at home right now, watching the sky like I was. It really was pretty, with all the pinks and golds. I could see why Pony liked to watch the sunset. Steve turned the other direction as we walked home, apparently he wasn't fighting with his father at the moment.

When I finally got home, I noticed that Darry wasn't home. That was strange, he usually got off work the same time I did. I wasn't too worried until I saw Ponyboy run out to meet me. his face was tear-stained and two-Bit was right behind him with water all over his face too.

"It's Darry, he got hurt at work." Pony choked out, letting a new wave of tears fall on his face. I felt like the whole world was spinning, I tried to grab onto Pony, but my grip slipped. Two-Bit tried to catch me, but it was too late, I hit the ground hard.


	6. Darry

Lots of stuff must of happened, but everything went by real fast till we all got to the hospital. The place gave me the creeps, it was where Johnny died and where Dally lost it, so I wasn't in any rush to be back, but here I was. A doctor stepped out to greet us, he must of recognized us 'cause he shook his head real slow and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Is he okay Doc?" Pony asked, his eyes all wide and crazy-like.

The doctor sighed and crossed his arms, then uncrossed them.

"He appears to be responding well to the treatments, but he might have some permanent damage." the doctor said, shifting his weight on both of his feet.

This time, Two-Bit cut in, "What kinda 'permanent damage' we talking here?"

Another couple sighs later, the doctor answered.

"Brain damage, son, brain damage."

I felt the room around me get real quiet. I guess more talking happened, the doctor explaining Darry's accident at work-cracked skull-and some medical gibberish, but the words flew by me. It was kinda like trying to catch a balloon, the words floated away from me and just kept getting farther and farther over my head.

Eventually, the doctor stopped talking. Throughout his whole speech, I had nodded my head to look like I understood. Now, Two-Bit was looking at me with an odd expression.

"You get all that Soda?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow. I felt myself get hot all over, like I was really, really mad. I had never felt like this before, even at rumbles, my excitement seemed to cancel out the anger. It took everything in me to not punch Two-Bit square in the jaw. I did take a swing at him with my leg though, just as Darry's nurse came in.


	7. The Nurse Who Loves Darry

She was real pretty with big brown eyes and dark, wavy hair. Just looking at her made me feel strange, like maybe I knew her somewhere. She stood by the door as she watched me try to kick Two-Bit. Her mouth twisted upward, but was suddenly somber as a cry came from the hospital room.

"You can come see him now." she said, her voice softer than any voice I'd ever heard before. Her grip was like steel though when she grabbed my arm and told me to behave in the room, that any stress could affect Darry. Like it mattered to her if he lived or died.

The room looked exactly like the room Johnny had been in, colorless, and gloomy. Just the thought of Johnny made me feel inside out. I could only imagine what Pony was feeling, but when I saw his face, it was painted into a frown that seemed to take over all his features. Wasn't right for a kid his age to look like that. But Pony had seen a lot more that most kids his age. When I got to Darry's hospital bed, I took a long, hard look at him. Darry looked the same, except his head was all wrapped up in bloody white material.

At the sound of our noisy footsteps, Darry woke up. His eyes barely opened, but he spoke like he was wide awake.

"Pony, Soda." he muttered. The nurse was standing in the back of the room, watching our every move. It was like the chick was nuts about Darry and his health. I watched her face and eyes when she looked at him. They became all soft and glowing-like. And it dawned on me.

"Oh boy." I whispered. Oh boy.


	8. Darry, Patty, and her Cousin

Darry didn't stay awake long enough for anything, he just went right back to sleep. All the worry lines and stress went away from his face and he looked young enough to be a regular guy. Not a guy who mothers a gang of Greasers. There wasn't any point of staying, so all of us shuffled out. Before I made myself look away from Darry and walked away, I stopped in front of the nurse.

"Doc said that Darry might have 'permanent brain damage', what kind of damage?" I asked, speaking so quietly that I was surprised outta my mind when the nurse answered.

"Well, he might forget the words to simple things and blank on answers to simple questions, but nothing _too_ serious." she answered, refusing to take her eyes off Darry.

She's definitely one strange chick.

When I walked out of Darry's room, I saw Patty sitting in the hospital waiting room. I rushed over to meet her.

"Patty, what are you doing here?" , I asked, "Did you hear about Darry?"

Patty shook out her curls slowly, "No, my cousin's a nurse here, I just came to see her." she answered.

"Is Darry alright?" she continued, looking scared and sad, maybe how I looked right now too.

"I think so, he might have some problems, but nothing us Greasers can't fix." I forced out, grinning a bit. I wasn't sure if she bought my act, but I just couldn't tell her that Darry might be damaged permanently.

"Oh Soda." Patty said, quietly, shaking her head back and forth in a slow motion. I just gave another forced smile and walked away to meet Two-Bit and Ponyboy in the parking lot, but not before I saw Patty walking away with Darry's nurse.

 _Oh man_


	9. Blonde Hair, China-Blue Eyes

The next few days went by real fast, but my mind felt stuck. It always feels slow and stuff, but these past few days, my mind was stuck on Patty. I just couldn't get the chick outta my head. I skipped visiting Darry in the hospital some days just to work later in case Patty came by.

When she finally did come by the DX station, I flipped. I ran up to her and started babbling like an idiot. She looked extra-nice today in a red sundress that looked too nice to be afforded around here. When Patty finally spoke, she sounded confused.

"Soda, isn't Darry-your brother- in the hospital right now?" she asked, looking at me from underneath her long, dark eyelashes.

"Yeah.." I answered, my high off excitement was beginning to fade.

"Then why are you here while Darry's there?" Patty made a motion in the direction of the hospital.

"I wanted to see you Patty, I really did, so I just worked later in case you came by." I answered quickly.

Patty groaned and hid her face in her pale hands. I felt real confused. I just told the chick I loved her in the best way I could and she groans? Never in my life had a girl groaned when I told her that I dug her.

" What's more important Soda, a girl you barely even know or your brother?" she asked softly. I felt my brow furrow as I thought about her question. When an answer came to me, I opened my mouth to tell her, but she was already walking away.

I sat on the curb next to the DX station, hoping that Patty might come back. When the sky began to darken, I heard someone sit next to me. I whipped around only to find it wasn't Patty, but it was Sandy. Oh man, oh man. Sandy. Blonde hair, china-blue eyes, the person who broke my heart. We sat together for a few minutes before Sandy spoke.

"I heard about you drunk at Buck's." she said, not looking me in the face. I felt myself nod.

"I'm glad that girl was able to take you home." she continued.

"Patty." I replied.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Patty, the girl's name is Patty." I said. Sandy turned and studied my face for a bit after I said that.

"Oh." she said after a moment. We sat hugging our knees to our cheasts for a bit longer till Sandy spoke again.

"I'm not here to break your heart again Soda, I'm here to tell you that Patty would be crazy not to dig you and that I hope Darry will be alright." Sandy said, looking at me right in the face now.

"I'm sure glad you ain't here to break my heart again Sandy, I don't know if I could stand getting drunk again." I said, grinning for real for what felt like the first time in days.


End file.
